The Legend of Zelda: Savior of Hyrule
by A-HGaming
Summary: Our hero's journey starts as someone unexpectedly visits her village. Mia's life changes and she will take on more responsibilities than ever before. Join her on her journey to save Hyrule!
1. Prolouge

**The Legend of Zelda: Savior of Hyrule**

**Prologue**

**POV: **Link

I climb up onto Epona as I set off the leave Hyrule. Zelda wants me to explore the East Region, which I have surprisingly never been to before.

As I ride further, the woods get darker and the trees become thick. It reminded me surprisingly of the area where I met Skull Kid, but I knew it was nowhere near where I was.

I stop as I hear a call off in the distance. It sounded like many trolls. I guess we didn't clear out this area yet. I tie Epona to a tree as I go to get a closer look. I kneel behind some bushes and I look up ahead to see a troll base. I sigh. _Monsters still exist in these parts of Hyrule_.

I equip my sword as I run head first into the mass of trolls. I decide to take this out in one blow. I charge up my sword, and I swing it in circles until I think I got all of them. Then, I swing it downwards and a mass of light rushes across the trolls. I turn around and I see their bodies start to disappear. _Success_!

Inside the base were many more rooms like this, and it was fairly quick. I captured all of them and I drove the remaining trolls out of the area.

I hop back on Epona and I head deeper into the woods. Everything was quiet until I heard a rustle in some bushes. I equip my bow, and stand ready. I saw that it was another troll, and I shoot it dead center.

I look ahead to see a clearing. As I emerge into the light, I see a small village. The sun was starting to set. _I should_ _stay there for the night_, I think. I hit my boot against Epona's side and set off towards the village.

**Hope you guys enjoy this story! No, Link isn't the main character, but I know you'll love the storyline. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**POV: **Mia

"Mia!" I hear my mom yell. "Hurry up!" I struggle to make my hair look decent as I run downstairs. "There you are." My mom says as she eyes me. "Fill the bucket with water, will you?" she asks me. I hesitantly grab the bucket as I head outside to the well.

_Why couldn't I go later? _I think as I approach the well. I tie the bucket to the string and I quickly reel it down into the water, hoping I could do it fast enough before _she _came. I pull the crank as I see the bucket come up. I untie it and run into the house with the water. I set it on the table and peer outside the window, as I see Melody and her two friends come down the road. _Just in time. _

I head out into the backyard for my free time before mom got back home. I go up to our stables to see my horse, Luna, waiting for me at the front. "Hi Luna!" I say excitedly as I brush her midnight colored mane. "Wanna go for a ride?" I ask her as I give her a mischievous look. She neighs in reply and runs in a circle. "I take that as a yes." I say.

I saddle up Luna and I walk her out the back gate, closing it tightly. I hop on Luna's back and tap her with the side of my boot. She immediately starts galloping in reply. "Head to the field!" I command her. She switches directions and runs into the giant field next to our village.

_This feels amazing! _I think to myself as I feel the wind blowing in my hair. I loved riding Luna. It was the one thing that always cheered my up after Melody and her two friends make fun of me in the morning, calling me "Crybaby Mia." I'm so glad I avoided that this morning.

_This must be what freedom feels like_, I think. If only I could do this forever! I look down at Luna. _But, that might be bad for her. _Luna suddenly starts neighing loudly. I look ahead to see a rider heading straight for me. I grab the reins and I turn Luna to the left, and I maneuver out of contact with the rider's horse.

I tap Luna on the side, signaling for her to slow down. I sigh. "That was close." I think aloud. "No kidding." The rider says as he comes up next to me. I get a closer look at him. _He looks familiar…_ I think. _Green clothes, blond hair, hyrulian sword and shield…wait. Hyrulian?! _I look at him in shock. "You…you're-!" I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth.

He laughs. I look at him, confused. "What's so funny?" He looks at me and smiles. "I don't know, I guess it's your reaction." I sigh. "You're Link, aren't you?" I say, finally getting the words out of my mouth. He nods.

He looks up at the sky. "It's getting dark. You should probably get home to your parents." He says. "But, what about you?" I ask him. He shrugs. "I could camp out for the night."

"Why don't you stay at my village for the night?" I ask him. He looks at me with a strange glint in his eye, as if he was expecting me to say that. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." He says and starts trotting towards the village. "Hey, wait!" I yell as I try to catch up to him.

I arrive at my backyard not to long after to put Luna away. "You can keep your horse here if you like." I tell Link. Suddenly, I hear a voice coming from the house. "Mia! We're home!" I hear my mom yell. I stop cold. "Um…I'll be right back…" I say awkwardly and I run to the front door.

"Hi mom…hi dad." I say. "So what did you do today?" My dad asks me. "Well, I went riding, and I met someone…" I say, my voice trailing off. "That's nice sweetie. What's your friend's name?" my mom asks me. "Um…Link." I whisper quietly.

"Who?" My mom asks. I knew I couldn't hide it for long. "Link." I say. My dad stops cold. "Link as in…_him?_" I nod. "He was riding in the field…and he was heading that way." I say, pointing to the east. "I kinda invited him to the village…" my voice trails off.

"Where is he?" My mom asks. "He's looking at the horses at the stables." I say. "Well then." My mom says. "It looks like he have a house guest!"

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**POV: **Mia

OK, my parents were going WAY overboard on this one. They were like, always watching him. Link didn't seem to care, but honestly, who wants their parents to be like _that_?

And dinner was really awkward. We didn't talk much, and it didn't help that mom was trying to have a conversation. Well, how would you act if a hero was staying at your house? (Not that it would ever happen)

It was late at night, and my parents were talking with Link _again_. My mom looked out the window. "My, it's gotten late! Mia, you should be in bed by now. Go get some rest." She says. "Yes, mother." I say and walk into my room.

I jump on my bed, and stare at the ceiling. I hear the murmur of my parents' voices. I sigh. _I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight… _I slowly walk to my window and look at Luna. She was staring at my window, and I could tell she was itching for a ride.

I nod towards her, and she neighs softly. I grab my shoes, and I quietly sneak out the back door. I open Luna's pen, and I saddle her up. She starts to neigh. "Shhh…" I whisper.

I hop on Luna and ride into the great plain where I met Link. I look up into the night sky. "Woah…" I breathe. There were millions of stars in the sky. It felt like I was in the galaxy. The gentle breeze that glides across the plain flows in my hair.

I close my eyes and heavily sigh. It felt so peaceful here; this is the only place that I feel free. Suddenly, I hear a crash in the distance. My eyes snap open. I look up and see a line of smoke coming towards our village.

_I need to tell Link._ That was the first thought that came to mind. I tap Luna on the side and turn towards my house.

**POV: **Link

I hear a loud noise coming from the stables. I slowly open my eyes. I sit up in my bed, looking around. I feel a gentle heat coming from my hand. I look down, and I see a golden light. The Triforce? Why is it showing up now?

I hear footsteps coming towards my room. I see a figure open the door and run into my room. "Mia?" I ask. "Link! There's a line of smoke coming towards the village! I don't know what it is, but it doesn't look good!" she points out the window.

Sure enough, there was a line of smoke in the distance. "That's-!" I start. "Who is it?!" Mia asks anxiously. "There's only one enemy that does that." I say. "Who is it?" Mia asks.

"The Shadow Warriors. They are the remnants of Gannon's followers. They are extremely difficult to beat, because they were the only group to absorb Gannon's evil power." I explain quickly. I grab my sword and shield. "We need to go. Now!" I yell.

**OOOOOO! Cliff hanger! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**POV: **Mia

I wake up my parents and tell them the situation. They immediately head off towards the village chief's house. Link and I head towards the stables and we gather our horses. "I'll go distract them. Mia, you can help evacuate the village." Link says urgently.

"No." I say.

"What?"

"I said no."

"What do you mean? You'll get hurt and-"

"I don't care if I get hurt!" I yell. "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not!" Link sighs. "Fine. But please be careful." He says. I nod and we ride off towards the shadow warriors.

**POV: **Link

I stare at the shadow warriors as they emerge from the darkness of the forest. I ready my sword. I glace back at Mia to see the look of pure horror on her face.

"Stay back." I whisper to her. She nods and backs away. I glare at my enemies and we immediately clash swords.

I could feel the immense rage emitting from the shadow warrior. I knew I didn't stand a chance. Not without the master sword. I left it in Hyrule, not expecting an attack like this. Instead, I took a knight's sword. Now I was regretting my decision.

While I struggled with one shadow warrior, I could see the other two advancing towards Mia. I drop my guard and yell, "Mia!" The shadow warrior took advantage of this and swung towards my arm. I could feel the searing pain that followed. I was getting weaker by the moment. _Poison… _I think to myself. _Nice one. _

Mia looks at me in shock. "Link!" she yells. The shadow warriors were getting closer. Suddenly, Mia's parent rush to protect her. "Mom? Dad?" she asks in shock. "Run Mia!" her dad yells. "Hurry!"

One shadow warrior takes a large swing and it hits both of her parents. I knew they were dead. Mia looks in shock, and I could sense a burning rage starting to emerge. "How…could you?" she asks quietly. "Don't you have any heart at all? Can't you feel any guilt from your actions?!" she says, her voice rising in volume.

I could see a circle of white flames starting to emerge from the ground. _The hottest flames of rage… _I think.

They start to surround Mia. She started to lung towards the shadow warriors to attack, when I catch a glimpse of a golden light glimmering in the white of the flames. _The…Triforce..? _I think. Then everything goes black.

**Sorry this chapter is so short... But, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
